


Sleepless

by giantess



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantess/pseuds/giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw didn’t expect Root to pull away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Also at my tumblr [here](http://wahaygentcarter.tumblr.com/post/120487926516/sleepless)

Shaw doesn't sleep with people, at least, not in the sense of actually _sleeping_ with them. For Root, though, she tries. She lies down next to her, listens to Root's soft breathing until she feels herself falling.

On three nights (not in a row; if only they could be so lucky as to sleep in the same place three nights in a row), Shaw is shifted awake as the bed moves. Every night it's the same: Root sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed. She sits like that for a moment, her head hanging down and her hands gripping her thighs, before she grabs a pillow and a spare blanket, and moves to the living room to fall asleep on the couch.

Shaw doesn't say anything, and neither does Root. The first time, though, Shaw thought she saw a hint of embarassment when Root looked up to see her standing by the couch, flicking cold water on her face to wake her up like she was a misbehaving cat.

On the fourth night, when Root starts to shift, Shaw reaches out.

'Root...'

There's a pause before she says anything, then, 'I'm sorry.' She turns to lie back down, facing Shaw with her eyes open. She can't really make out Root's face in the dark, only a few features, the flick of her nose.

Shaw doesn't reach out again. She waits for her to talk.

'I can't sleep with people. It's not just... I thought you might be different but I think it's just me.'

Somehow, it's easier for Shaw to deal with in the dark, when Root's terrifyingly intense eyes aren't blazing at her.

'OK.'

'OK?'

'What? Were you expecting me to yell?'

A short burst of a warm air hops the distance between them. Shaw rolls her eyes.

'Alright, now go fuck off and sleep on the couch, I'm tired.'

'Aren't you going to be chivalrous and offer to let me take the bed?'

Shaw rolls over, taking the covers with her. 'No.'


End file.
